face down
by nixndmix-chan
Summary: This song is dedicated to the story of the lovely girl with the delicacy of a cherry blossom and the guy she loved who is an avenger and kept breaking her heart. nejiXsakura oneshot!


"**FACE DOWN ACOUSTIC"**

**BY: RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and this song.**

_Italic: song_

4 guys are getting ready on a stage…

A guy with spiky pine-apple style hair was standing in the left side of the stage, holding an acoustic guitar.

A blonde was standing in the right corner holding another acoustic guitar..

A guy with a thick jacket covering his upper-body was behind the drums placed at the furthest part of the stage, but not as far that no one can recognize him.

Lastly a guy with long silky brown hair pony-tailed at the near end was standing upfront; in front of him was a microphone.

They were quite nervous but they hid it well enough that the backstage managers were thinking of how used these boys are on the stage.

As the curtains drew open the light shone upon the 4 handsome guys, revealing their faces. The crowed instantly clapped and cheered upon seeing Shikamaru and Naruto, the guitarists, Kiba, the drummer, and Neji, the ever-so-handsome vocalist.

Before the song started Neji spoke in his calmest and sweetest voice over the mic.

"This song is dedicated to the story of the lovely girl with the delicacy of a cherry blossom and the guy she loved who is an avenger and kept breaking her heart. A story of how she will pick up the pieces. A song that I wrote for my dear, beloved Sakura and her fucking dumbass _**EX**_-boyfriend."

There was a loud cheer from the crowd. The 'ooh's and 'ahh's can be heard throughout the stadium. Meanwhile, a blushing pink haired kunoichi was staring with shocked eyes to the smirking Hyuuga.

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other with a small smile tugging at the end of their lips and to Neji who smirked back.

The guitarists started, strumming the strings of their wooden guitars that was polished so that light could be reflected from it and startle the audience with one move.

The audience quickly went from uproar to murmurs then to complete silence as the guitars echoed.

The vocalist then started to open his mouth.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Flashbacks started pouring down on Sakura. Memories of her past with him came hunting her as the tune goes on. The bitter-sweet moments of her and Sasuke's relationship seemed like it only happened yesterday.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_  
_Flashback:

Sakura placed her phone down. Tears started welling up in her eyes agin. She heard a knock on the door and forced her tears back so the person knocking won't know she was about to cry.

"Hey forehead girl your eyeliner's out of place again!!" A blonde with a huge smile greeted.

"Nani?" Sakura retorted acting like she didn't know it was or at least won't be.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to put your eyeliner?" Ino giggled.

"Iie!! I'll fix it, wait here for a moment." Sakura started to turn her back

But a cold voice made her stop… "He made you cry again didn't he?"

"N-no of course not!! Sasuke never made me cry!! Ha-ha…what are you saying?"

"Don't lie to me Sak! I'm your best friend for goodness sake!! Tell me the truth will you?! Sakura…don't hide it…did he…?"

The pink haired kunoichi started sobbing. She hugged her best friend burying her head on her shoulders and started to cry.

"I-Ino...why…why does he kept on doing this to me?? Why can't he love me like I love him! Why?! Why Ino why?!"

"Hey girl…I'm here…let it all out…let it all…"

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

"Hey Sasuke, how 'bout we eat out my treat?" smiled Sakura

In which Sasuke replied coldly "No. I need to train."

He turned his back at her and walked in the direction of his training grounds.

"But you've been training non stop that there's no more time for the two of us!" realizing the tone of her voice Sakura let out a small gasp.

It made him stop. Sakura knew he didn't stop because he realized his mistakes…He slowly faced her…in his face was an expression incomprehensible even to the brilliant kunoichi.

_  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
_

"Are you raising your voice at me?" Sasuke raised his voice too, anger and annoyance evident in his voice.

Sakura was taken back a little and started to sob "I-Iie! I-I…Gomen Sasuke-kun…"

But it only helped to annoy Sasuke more "Why don't you be useful and get lost for once?!"

"Sa-Sasuke……" she was trembling and a tear slipped from her eyes to the cold hard ground.

"I said fuck off!" He shouted not caring for what the person it was aimed at feels.

Finally reaching the end of her patience Sakura blurted out on the top of her lungs words that she knows she will regret at the end of the day.

"DAMN YOU! I ONLY ASKED YOU FOR SOME TIME FOR US AND YOU GIVE ME THIS SHIT?! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!!!….I HATE YOU…I hate you…you bastard…"

She started to run. Crystals of her tears we're seen coming out of her eyes. It started to rain as if the sky is crying with her.

"Hn" murmured the heartless Uchiha and started to set fort to the training grounds again even though it rains.

_  
I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
_

Ring…Ring….the phone inside the room of the sole Uchiha started ringing. He picked it up knowing who it was, knowing who will call him in the middle of the night.

"Sasuke…go-gomenasai…." The voice over the phone said.

"Hn"

"I realized what I said earlier…and I know it must have hurt your feelings…and…and I didn't mean it…I promise…I'm sorry…I'm sorry Sasuke…I'm sorry…would you still forgive me?" Sakura said sadness, regret and heartache were obvious from the tone of her voice.

"Hn. Just don't piss me off alright? …or I would never forgive you again…"

"Ha-hai!! I love you Sasuke-kun!!! Goodnight! Bye!!"

Sakura ended the conversation with a big smile and whispered herself a goodnight.

"Bye"

Sasuke placed the phone down and smirked, knowing that the message of him being right again was sent across the head of the cherry blossom.

The message that assures him the she will always be under him, always following his orders, always tailing and praising him like a damned dog.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

At the alley just a few blocks away from the ramen shop, two silhouettes could be seen facing each other, arms wrapped tightly on the other's body.

"Are you sure that your ugly girlfriend won't see us?" giggled a girl with long wavy blue hair.

"She won't if you will keep your high pitched voice down Amy…" smirked the onyx haired guy.

"Sasuke-kun! That's so mean!" pouted Amy who was obviously flirting with him.

"Hn"

Unknown to them three teenagers saw them, two blondes with a shocked look on their face and a beautiful cherry blossom with an expression of a person who has seen a ghost…only she saw something much worse.

Sasuke and Amy locked in each other's arms…

_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."  
x2  
_

"It's not what it looks like..." Explained the Uchiha Sasuke who still managed to maintain his cool.

"Fo-fore head girl…d-don't get the w-wrong idea…" Amy on the other hand stuttered at the site of the trio. The small brain of her's doesn't know what to do.

Sasuke started to stand straight freeing himself from Amy. He smirked at Sakura who returned a big smile.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. I know what's happening."

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke gestured towards Sakura prompting her to go home with him.

"Iie…" responded Sakura as her big smile fade into a small upward curve in her lips…

"…remember what I said just a few days ago? When we fought, and I called you an asshole?"

"Yeah. What about that? Can we go now? You're starting to piss me off?"

Sakura giggled and then her face turned to a serious one

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
_

"Sa-su-ke…I mean it…" She quickly turned away and started running.

"What? Sakura stop…damn it!" Sasuke started to run but was stopped by a strong force

"YOU"RE A SHIT" the fox boy said with disgust.

---------------------------------

"Sasuke…why??...What have I done wrong? What Sasuke?...WHAT?!" tears started rolling down her porcelain face. The picture of Sasuke with Amy kept showing up in her eyes. The beat of her heart got louder and louder. The pain she felt cannot be described by words.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
x2  
_

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" tears rolled down in the avenger's face realizing what he had done. But he knows it's all too late to undo everything.

---------------------------------

Sakura bumped into someone while running and slipped on the ground. She embraced herself as she fell but what shocked her is she didn't. She looked up and saw two pearl white eyes staring at her red-puffy emerald orbs.

"You okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she tried to stifle a tear but she failed.

"Hmm…basing from your appearance I think that's a definite no."

"Wow…you're a genius." Sakura retorted with sarcasm and looked down so that Neji won't see that her tears are starting to fall down again.

"Here. Why not we find some shelter? You'll get sick if we stayed here." Neji smiled and handed here a handkerchief.

Sakura can't take it anymore and digged her face in Neji's shirt and cried telling him everything that happened and how she feels. Even though Neji and her never been so close before she felt safe in his arms, she didn't know why but she just felt that way. Neji in return hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry…everythin' will be alright…I'll be here…always…"

_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

Back on the stage:

The light went dim and everyone cheered on again as the cherry blossom's tears fell down continuously.

"Can I call on to a certain someone?" Neji voiced over the microphone as his band mates giggled.

"Miss. Haruno Sakura, will you please come up to the stage?" Neji continued smiling as he saw Sakura blush and wipe her tears that just stopped flowing since the song started.

"Go to the stage forehead girl!!! Go!!" Ino pushed her best friend up on the stage because she knew that Sakura is too shy to just quickly go up the flat form.

Shikamaru walked up to Neji as Sakura did the same. He handed him a small box as Naruto and Kiba smiled.

Going down on one knee Neji said out loud.

"Will you accept to be a Hyuuga Sakura?"

---------------------------------

"And that's how he proposed to me." Sakura smiled at the 2 kids in front of her.

"That's so lame." The little Hyuuga complete with Byakugan ready eyes and brown spiky hair stuck his tongue out in front of his mother.

"Eh…ano…oka-san…what happened to the guy you used to know?" asked another little Hyuuga with pink short hair and pearly white eyes.

"Huh? Eto…I don't know and I don't want to" smiled the kunoichi.

"All I know is I'm happy of what I have."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

mix-chan: gomen ne if d story sux but dis is juz an apology story for not updating ryt away the story "feelings within XunleashedX" gomenasai!! We will update it as soon as the exams are over!! Gomen ne!

nix-chan: sorie if itz kinda OOC but we need it to make the story much better...

punyaan: pwease pwess dat kyut littol buwtton and review!!

mix-chan and nix chan: arigattou!!


End file.
